


The Letter

by acollectionofdaydreams



Series: Impossible Year Verse [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bonus Scene, impossible year verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acollectionofdaydreams/pseuds/acollectionofdaydreams
Summary: Margo takes Jade to meet the clock dwarf, and she learns a lot about Quentin and Eliot's past while she's at it. Jade has her own plan up her sleeve.
Series: Impossible Year Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a behind the scenes of how Jade ended up in New York in chapter 2 of Impossible Year!

Margo was going to kill Eliot. 

She hadn’t been pleased about him tagging along on Alice’s weird grief pilgrimage to begin with, and look what it had gotten him? He’d allegedly fucked off to the past on the word of an enthusiastic stranger, trying to fix all of their colossal mistakes all on his own. She’d seen him over the last month. He was in no state for something like this, especially when the stakes were Quentin’s life. 

Truthfully, she was scared because she knew. Eliot would do anything, even bring about his own demise and fuck up twenty other things in the process, if it meant saving Q. That’s why she needed to get all of the information she could so that she would be ready when the whole thing inevitably went sideways and she had to fix it.

That’s how she ended up escorting Jade Coldwater-Waugh arm in arm through the castle to the literal hole in the ground that would take them to see the clock dwarf. Which, what the fuck?

“So, about your last name,” she prodded.

Jade looked at her curiously. She asked, “What about it?”

“Look, I know we’ve gone fully through the looking glass at this point,” Margo explained, “but in the world we’ve all been living in, Quentin and Eliot don’t have a 300 year old family line with hyphenated last names. I’m just a little confused about how all of _that_ came to be.”

The girl was looking at her like she was the crazy one, which again, what the fuck?

“The Coldwater-Waugh’s have always lived in Fillory,” she explained. “At least, ever since Eliot and Quentin solved the mosaic.”

Margo stopped in her tracks, bringing Jade to a halt with her.

“The what?” she asked.

“The mosaic,” Jade explained. “You know, the puzzle? With the tiles? It’s this legendary myth in Fillory, but obviously it’s true, because...”

“Yeah, I know what the mosaic is,” Margo cut off her rambling, “but that wasn’t supposed to have actually happened.” She looked at the girl then, really looked at her. Those eyes and the set in her jaw and the little twist in her smile. “Those motherfuckers.”

Eliot and Quentin had really gone and gotten goddamn married and had a whole family, and neither of them had told her. Now their descendants were somehow alive and running around making her life even more difficult, as if the two of them didn’t do a good enough job of that on their own. She was going to kill Eliot, bring him back to life, and then kill him again when she got her hands on him.

“Okay,” she said, letting her world adjust to this new reality as they started walking again. “So, you’re really a Coldwater-Waugh.”

“Yes,” the girl said uncertainly.

Margo laughed. She said, “I guess that makes just about as much sense as anything else, but if you’re fucking with us about this whole time travel thing?”

“I’m not,” Jade said quickly. “Everyone in my family has known about this plan for centuries.”

“Alright,” Margo said, eyeing her suspiciously. 

She still wasn’t sure what to make of the bright-eyed girl, but if Eliot trusted her, then she was just going to have to hope that he was right. They’d definitely be having a conversation about this later. For now though, she was going to have to help Jade send this letter or none of that would be able to happen.

Fuck time travel, honestly.

The first thing the dwarf said when they arrived was, “Did you bring me a sandwich this time?”

“No,” Margo snapped. She folded her arms over her chest. “You have a 300 year old letter, and we need it.”

Jade looked between the man, who was no longer looking at them, and Margo.

“Should we have brought a sandwich?” she asked.

Margo rolled her eyes, glaring pointedly at the man. “Letter. Now,” she said.

“Well, it would help if I knew who the letter was from,” he said, still not looking up from whatever he was doing.

Margo looked at Jade and gestured toward the man. It’s not like Margo had any goddamn clue what was going on here.

“It’s from me,” Jade said, then she frowned, “or Eliot, that’s kind of unclear, but it’s addressed to Theodore Coldwater-Waugh.”

The man stopped then. He slowly looked up.

“Oh,” he said. “That letter.”

Fucking finally. 

“Yes, that letter,” Margo said impatiently.

He disappeared into a storage closet of some sort, and they could hear him tinkering around inside. She watched as Jade started poking around the room, curiosity getting the best of her.

“Who’s Theodore?” Margo asked.

Without looking up from her snooping, Jade nonchalantly said, “He’s Quentin and Eliot’s son. Guess it makes sense that’s who Eliot sent the letter to.”

Quentin and Eliot’s son. Whom Margo was just now fucking hearing about. Those little shits.

“I see,” she said.

The man returned with an ancient looking folded up letter in his hands, which he handed cautiously to Jade. She pulled an envelope out of her own pocket, and Margo eyed it curiously. There was a stamp on it like the ones they’d used for Josh and Fen, and Eliot’s handwriting was scrawled across the front. _To Quentin Coldwater: Before He Went to the Seam_.

She wanted to be upset with Eliot for that half-baked plan he’d obviously been about to go through with without telling her. She really did. However, she couldn’t find it in her to blame him. She would have done the same thing if it were him, damn the apocalyptic consequences. As she watched Jade remove the stamp and apply it to the new envelope the dwarf was handing her, she just hoped that Eliot knew what he was doing now. This plan had to work.

Jade hurriedly scrawled down an exact copy of the letter in front of her. Then she got to the end, and she paused, pen held above the page.

“What is it?” Margo asked.

Jade chewed on her lower lip as she stared at the bottom of the letter. Then, she seemed to come to a decision, and she added an extra sentence at the end.

“Last minute change of plans,” she said vaguely.

Margo leaned over her shoulder and got a glimpse at the last line of the letter just before Jade could quickly fold it up, placing it inside the new envelope. 

_Actually, we need two of those watches._

Margo smiled at her, suddenly feeling a new appreciation for the girl at the determined expression on her face as she silently dared Margo to call her out on it. Perhaps she was related to Eliot and Q after all. 

“Alright,” she said simply. “Let’s go send that letter.”

Jade smiled, relief clear on her face. God help Margo, but she was really about to put the fate of the whole universe in the hands of Eliot and Quentin’s granddaughter. 

The three of them were going to have one hell of a conversation if this all worked out.


End file.
